White Wolfos
are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are a special breed of Wolfos that often reside in colder regions of the games in which they appear. White Wolfos are fitted with insulating fur coats that protect the creatures from the cold and help them blend in with the environment. They are both bigger and stronger than the regular Wolfos. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time White Wolfos attack in a similar way to normal Wolfos, circling Link at a distance, running up to attack with claw swipes, and defending against attacks with their forearms. They deal more damage and are more durable than regular Wolfos, but like the Wolfos, their weak points are their tails; when this target is hit, White Wolfos are defeated with a jump attack or anything stronger. A White Wolfos acts as the mini-boss of the Ice Cavern, where it guards a Treasure Chest containing the Iron Boots. White Wolfos also appear in the Gerudo's Training Ground and in a certain Hidden Hole. Navi's Note The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask White Wolfos share the same attack pattern and physical appearance as they do in Ocarina of Time. They are, however, much more common, appearing throughout the Snowhead region during winter and in Snowhead Temple. After the defeat of Goht, spring is brought back to Snowhead, and the White Wolfos are replaced with regular Wolfos. Tatl's Note The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess White Wolfos are found in the Peak Province and the Snowpeak Ruins. While they more wolf-like in appearance than their previous versions, their bodies are also both sleeker and more agile than most canines. As they have the ability to appear and vanish out of nowhere, these enemies may be more or less related to spirits, though this may just be their camouflage. Thanks to its agility, a White Wolfos can easily stay out of Link's attack range and dodge ranged attacks by leaping to the side. Relying on hit-and-run tactics rather than brute force, White Wolfos will unexpectedly leap out of the snow and proceed to charge at Link full speed and knock him down with a lunge attack when close enough. In order to defeat them, Link can knock them out of the air as they lunge or chase them into a corner and defeat them with his sword. The Ball and Chain is effective when swung continually above Link's head. Alternatively, Link can transform into his wolf form to battle them; due to the difficulty Link has moving through snow in his Hylian form, this is a more effective method of attack. However, it should be noted that no matter how many of them Link slays, more will always appear in their place; therefore, the most efficient strategy is to move past them. In a conversation with Yeto at the Snowpeak Top (as Wolf Link), it is implied by Yeto, that he (and by extention his wife Yeta) normally eat the wolves native to Snowpeak, most likely refering to White Wolfos. This makes sense as the White Wolfos are quite common and are the only wolf-like creatures encountered on Snowpeak. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks ]] '']] White Wolfos appear in various places around the Snow Realm. Most resembling their ''Twilight Princess incarnation, they jump in and out of the snow and attack Link with quick, lunging strikes. As one would expect of wolves, they attack in packs, and are seldom seen alone. They are also highly agile, and will frequently jump away from Link's sword before moving in for a counterattack. While it is not necessary, stunning them with the Boomerang makes attacking them much easier. They can also be defeated alternatively, including striking them twice with a normal attack with the sword or a successful Spin Attack. Interestingly enough, Wolf Wolfos appear on the Stamp of the Snow Sanctuary. Other Appearances Link's Crossbow Training The White Wolfos from Twilight Princess appear as enemy targets in the Snowpeak Ruins: Defender stage. ''Hyrule Warriors'' & Hyrule Warriors Legends The character and weapon backgrounds for Linkle and her Crossbows talk about defending Cuccos from Wolfos. Theory Yeti's Dinner It is implied by comments made by Yeto to Wolf Link that he and his wife may feed on Wolf Meat (as he asks his wife about eating Wolf Link for dinner, though fortunately she wants to eat something else). Since White Wolfos are relatively common in Snowpeak, it is likely that Yeto occasionally hunts them for food (as they are the only other wolf-like creature that appears native to Snowpeak) in addition to Reekfish. Territorial Given their more wolf-like nature and appearance in Twilight Princess, White Wolfos may attack Wolf Link not out of true malice or because they see him as prey, but because they see him as a Wolfos (which do not appear in Twilight Princess, but it's possible that Wolf Link could resemble them if they take after the White Wolfos in Twilight Princess) and thus see him as competition and a threat, attacking him to either drive out of their territory and/or kill him for muscling in on their turf (which would be expected of carnivores living in harsh winter mountain region of Snowpeak). It should be noted however, that none of these White Wolfos even bother to speak to Link in Wolf Form, unlike the case of most other animals who do, which could mean they are just blood-thirsty and senile in nature and simply lack sapience. See also * Wolfos es:Wolfos Blancos Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time mini-bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks enemies Category:Link's Crossbow Training enemies